Apa Yang Terjadi ?
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: Author aneh bin ajaib kembali lagi. Ane kagak bisa bikin summary. Jadi, langsung baca saja yaaaa. SasuNaru. RNR Please !


**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**(Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya)**

**Genre:**

Mistery, Horror

**(Bingung menentukan genre aphaan) **

**Warnings:**

Typo, OOC, Terlalu pendek , Alur kecepatan, EYD tidak sesuai

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Happy Reading Minna-san :D**

**Apa Yang Terjadi ?**

Naruto mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di meja dengan kesal, dia sudah menunggu hampir satu jam akan tetapi Sasuke belum datang juga sesuai dengan janjinya. Dia menyeruput orange juice-nya yang sudah hampir habis setengahnya.

Tiba-tiba dari arah depan café, Naruto melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya, tapi ia tidak sendiri, dia bersama dengan Sakura.

Mereka datang menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal, ditambah lagi dengan Naruto harus tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan ke arah Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

"_Gomen_ Dobe, tadi aku menunggu Sakura selesai dari pekerjaannya dulu, kau tidak lama menunggu kan?" kata Sasuke

"Tidak apa-apa Teme, aku sudah sangat terbiasa menunggumu yang terlalu sering terlambat." Kata Naruto santa. Namun, pendengaran Sasuke dapat menangkap nada sindiran di dalamnya. Hal itulah membuat Sasuke sedikit merasa bersalah, karena sering membiarkan Naruto menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku Teme?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku dan Sakura sudah resmi pacaran." Kata Sasuke semangat

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata Sakura juga punya perasaan yang sama denganku." Lanjut Sasuke dengan wajah nampak berseri-seri, dan Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke

Naruto terdiam sesaat, wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak. Tapi tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah ceria dan senyum manis terlihat dari bibirnya,.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, kalian harus mentraktirku ramen! Atau mengajakku ke taman bermain sepuasnya!" Seru Naruto dengan semangat menggebu-gebu.

"Baiklah Dobe, aku akan mentraktirmu ramen dan juga mengajakmu ke taman bermain." Kata Sasuke pasrah

"Yeee… Ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Ajak Naruto tidak sabaran sambil menarik-narik tangan Sasuke dan juga Sakura

**.**

**.**

Di Taman Bermain

"Dobe, tidakkah kau merasa lelah bermain seharian? ayo kita pulang!" ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto yang masih saja ingin bermain, padahal hari sudah beranjak malam.

"Teme, Belikan aku minum, aku dan Sakura sangat haus. Kami akan menunggumu disini. Aku janji setelah itu kita akan pulang," kata Naruto

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini !" kata Sasuke

Naruto mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membuatnya terkesan lucu, Sakura hanya tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke pun segera pergi membeli minuman, sedangkan Naruto dan juga Sakura menunggu di atas tower untuk melihat pemandangan sepenjuru Tokyo.

**.**

**.**

"Naruto.. Sakura dimana kalian?" teriak Sasuke celingukan mencari Naruto dan Sakura sambil menggenggam 2 minuman di tangannya. Kemudian Sasuke melihat Naruto meringkuk di pojok, tubuhnya bergetar kencang. Sasuke segera menghampiri Naruto

"Dobe! Kau kenapa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Akan tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Naruto. Dimana Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir

Lagi-lagi Naruto tetap tidak menjawab dan menundukkan kepalanya, sepertinya dia sedang menangis karena tubuhnya sangat bergetar hebat.

Kemudian sebuah teriakan mengagetkan Sasuke. Teriakan dari arah bawah, Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan Naruto dan melihat apa yang terjadi di bawah sana. Minuman ditangannya jatuh begitu saja saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan di bawah. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya melemas dan merosot saat melihat Sakura terbaring tidak berdaya dengan tubuh yang berlumuran darah dibawah sana.

"Naruto! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Sak…Sakura kenapa?" Suara Sasuke tercekat.

Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya perlahan, kemudian dia tersenyum sangat manis dan tiba-tiba tertawa dengan sangat kencang. Awalnya yang dipikirkan Sasuke tadi dia menangis, tapi ternyata sebenarnya dia sedang menahan tawa.

"Ap-apa… aku tidak mengerti Dobe…" kata Sasuke tidak mengerti

"Sasuke… Aku sangat mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku…." tiba-tiba Suara Naruto berubah menjadi dingin dan menakutkan.

**Degggg.**

**END**

**Omake**

Setelah beberapa saat Sasuke pergi untuk membelikan minuman..

Terlihat baik Sakura maupun Naruto tidak ada yang berniat untuk menbuka suara. Keheningan pun tercipta di antara mereka hingga Naruto membuka suaranya.

"Sakura, Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu." Kata Naruto to the point

"Kau ingin bicara apa Naruto?" Tanya Sakura

"Sebenarnya.. Ak.. Aku mencintai Sasuke." Kata Naruto

"Ap.. Apa? Dasar Gay. Asal kau tahu. Kau tidak cocok bersanding dengan Sasuke." Bentak Sakura

"Tap..Tapi.. Aku…"

"Lagian Sasuke tidak mencintaimu. Dia hanya mencintai diriku seorang. Dasar menjijikan." Potong Sakura

"MATI SAJA KAU." Lanjut Sakura dengan penuh emosi

Sakura berniat mendorong Naruto dari tower tersebut. Namun malang baginya, kaki Sakura terpeleset hingga membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari tower tersebut

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa.." teriak Sakura

"Sakuraaaaaaaa." Teriak Naruto yang berniat menolong Sakura namun usahanya sia-sia

**BRUKKK**

Tubuh Sakura mendarat di tanah dengan sangat mengenaskan. Sekujur tubuhnya mengalami pendarahan dengan kepala yang sudah hancur hingga membuat Sakura kehilangan nyawanya.

**END**

Huweeeee

Maafkan saya author yang aneh bin ajaib ini **#sembah sujud**

Mau bikin humor malah jadinya kayak gini **#pundung di pojokkan**

Maaf, karena fict ini masih banyak sekali kesalahannya & alur yang membingungkan para reader

Terima Kasih karena sudah membaca fict ini

Mind To Review ? Or Flame ?

Arigatou ^^


End file.
